


your midnights

by demistories



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: (minor and no one gets wasted or anything), Friendship, Getting Together, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demistories/pseuds/demistories
Summary: Evan glances to the clock. It's not even eleven yet, but it feels like they've been waiting for midnight to come for hours. He leans back against the couch and watches Zoe win another round of Bullshit. Jared throws his cards in the air as Zoe laughs and Alana flips the pile of cards in the center over to see how much of it is actually correct.It's nice.





	your midnights

**Author's Note:**

> For flor 
> 
> I wrote and upLoaded this from my phone. It's surprisingly hard to do. Also I wrote this in a few hours with no editing at all while at a family party so it's a mess but it had to be done 
> 
> Is alocholic champagne better than non alcoholic cause uhhhh gross 
> 
> Will probably be edited when I get back home!! I'm away visiting family and have no wifi so. Wild. 
> 
> Enjoy~

Evan glances to the clock. It's not even eleven yet, but it feels like they've been waiting for midnight to come for hours. He leans back against the couch and watches Zoe win another round of Bullshit. Jared throws his cards in the air as Zoe laughs and Alana flips the pile of cards in the center over to see how much of it is actually correct.

It's nice.

Evan's never really done anything for New Year's Eve before. There were parties, there are always parties, but he didn't go to the ones that were open to all and he was never invited to smaller ones before.

The last time he did something for New Year's Eve was probably six grade. Back when Jared and him were still close.

Connor drops down next to Evan on the couch. Connor lifts his cup in a toast to Evan and Evan rolls his eyes and knocks his own plastic cup against Connor's. He's only drinking apple juice, but Jared insisted everyone use red solo cups for the party aesthetic. Alana agreed, but only as long as no pictures with red cups end up in the internet.

"Colleges look at the internet," Alana had said seriously.

Evan had swallowed thickly and hoped that they don't read into any of his tweets. He didn't think he'd ever written anything bad but he wasn't not sure.

"Let's hope they don't find Murphy's emo tumblr," Jared had said with a smirk.

Connor had rolled his eyes.

"What are you drinking?" Evan asks Connor.

Connor swirls around whatever in his cup. "The alcohol free champagne Jared brought."

Evan wrinkles his nose. He tried some when Jared pulled it out, but he hated the taste. Jared also brought actual champagne, but they're saving it for after the ball drop. Evan probably won't have any, if it tastes anything like the fake champagne he's perfectly fine without it, but Zoe made everyone promise they wouldn't have any more than two cups.

"We aren't getting champagne drunk in Evan's house," she had said.

"We could," Jared pointed out.

Zoe threw a pillow at his head.

Connor laughs at Evan's expression. "Don't like it?"

"It's gross," Evan says. "How do you stand it?"

Connor shrugs. "It's not that bad."

"You also ate dirt once," Evan remembers, "so I don't know why I'm talking to you."

Connor bumps their shoulders together before he moves his arm to rest on the back of the couch. If Evan was braver, he could grab Connor's hand and pull his arm down around his shoulders.

Jared shouts as Alana beats Zoe and ends her running streak. "I love you, you over organized disaster!" he yells before launching himself at her over the pile of cards.

Zoe snorts and falls backward onto the floor as Alana laughs and tries to shove Jared off him as he smothers her.

Evan smiles and leans a little closer to Connor.

Connor lowers his cup. "He's gonna hurt himself one day."

"You say that like he hasn't."

Connor raises his eyebrows. "Has he?"

Evan shrugs and takes a sip of apple juice. "I love embarrassing Jared, but he'll probably kill me if I tell you the story I'm thinking about."

"Really? I could take him."

Evan shrugs. "Ask him about the biology incident sometime."

Connor narrows his eyes.

"Are you talking about me?" Jared asks, looking up from where he's still flopped on top of Alana.

"Maybe," Connor says. "What is it to you?"

Alana pokes Jared in the side. He yelps and rolls off of her as he curls up in a ball. Zoe takes Alana's hand and pulls her so she's sitting upright as she giggles.

Jared flips Alana off as he gets to his feet. "Don't go and give away my secrets, Hansen."

Evan mimes zipping his lips.

"I can't believe you don't trust me," Connor says. "I thought we were closer than that."

Jared scoffs and grabs his cup off the table. "Keep dreaming, Murph."

"I wasn't talking to you, Kleinman." Connor taps the top of Evan's head with the hand that's been sitting next to his ear. "I was talking to Evan."

"Evan would never betray me."

Evan puts down his cup. "Okay, so we were in seventh grade and we had just started the unit on—"

"We get it!" Jared interrupts.

"No keep going," Zoe says from where she's sitting on the floor. "I wanna hear the rest of this."

Jared carefully puts his cup on the coffee table and backs away from Evan with his hands raised. "Don't hurt me, I won't hurt you."

"Are we done?" Alana asks, gathering up the cards.

"Yes," Jared says immediately. "I'm not losing to Zoe again."

Zoe smiles brightly. "I don't know, I kind of want to kick Jared's ass again."

"Nope!" Jared flops back onto the couch, narrowly avoiding landing on Connor. "Let's do a social media check."

Evan shifts uncomfortably. "Or we could...not?"

"Social media check?" Alana asks. Zoe hands her the last cards and the card box.

"See what the other parties are like," Jared says, pulling out his phone.

"What we're missing," Connor mutters into his alcohol-less alcohol.

"We aren't missing anything," Zoe says sharply. "Unless any of you want music that's too loud and massive hangovers in the morning."

"We can have hangovers here," Jared says. He doesn't look up from his phone, but points in the direction of the kitchen, where there's too much pizza and a bottle of champagne. The twist off kind, not the cork one.

"We aren't getting drunk on champagne," Zoe says. She gets to her feet. "Remote?"

Connor scoots over and pulls it from between the cushions. "Catch." He tosses it to Zoe and she catches it with minimal fumbling.

"What are you putting on?" Alana asks.

"Ball drop?" Jared suggests.

Connor groans. "That's boring as fuck, let's not."

"He's right," Alana agrees. "It's incredibly anticlimactic. It doesn't even drop, it just lowers. I expected more."

"Life motto," Jared mutters.

Zoe flips through a few stations before opening Netflix. "Anyone have any preference?"

"Nothing targeted for children," Alana says.

"Does that mean no Disney?" Zoe asks as she scrolls through movies and tv shows.

Alana fixes her glasses. "No that's okay. I've been spending a lot of time with Theo this week and I'm getting sick of her shows."

"You should've asked me to babysit," Connor says before taking a sip of his drink. "I don't mind watching that shit with her."

"That's because she loves you," Alana says. She holds out her hand and Zoe passes her her cup. "And you don't have to see her every day."

"I could."

"Whipped," Jared stage whispers into his cup.

Connor shrugs. "I won't deny it."

"It's sweet," Zoe says. She crams herself into the space on the couch between Evan and Connor, and Evan regrets not moving closer to Connor before. "I can't believe he spends so much time with a six year old."

"How long until midnight?" Evan asks.

"It's eleven oh three," Alana says.

"And I want pizza," Jared announced. "Anyone want anything from the kitchen?"

Connor holds up his cup as Jared passes by. "Fake champagne."

"Grab me a slice," Zoe says. "It can be cold."

"Sweet." Jared takes the cup from Connor.

"Don't destroy the kitchen," Evan calls out after him. "You had to clean it up if you do."

"You're a bad host, Evan," Jared shouts back.

Evan huffs and leans back on the couch, careful not to pull on Zoe's hair.

Jared comes back with a drink for Connor and two slices of pizza. Jared joins Alana on the floor and Evan grabs them pillows and blankets as Zoe and Connor bicker over what Disney movie is best.

They both turn to Evan.

"Lilo and Stitch," Connor says.

"No, Tangled," Zoe argues.

Evan blinks. "Uh..."

"Treasure Planet is better," Jared counters.

Evan rolls his eyes. "That's because you had a crush on Jim."

"That I did," Jared says with a serious nod.

Alana takes the remote from Zoe as Zoe and Connor go back to their argument.

Zoe slides down off the couch to join Alana and Jared on the phone, effectively ending the argument.

Connor smiles triumphantly at Evan. "I win by default."

Zoe scoffs. "That's not how this works. I'm just trying to enjoy time with my good friends."

"Good friends," Jared echoes sarcastically.

Zoe shoves him away.

Alana ends up putting on Trolls. She admits that she can quote parts of it, which Jared thinks is hilarious and Zoe thinks is incredible. Evan tries to inch closer to Connor without him noticing.

Evan finds himself weirdly invested in the movie and physically a lot closer to Connor than he expected to be when Jared sits up with a jerk.

He leans over Zoe to grab for the remote "Pause it! Five minutes until midnight. We have to find the ball."

Connor knocks the side of Jared's head with his foot. "I thought we greed that it was boring."

Jared shoves Connor's foot away. "Yeah but it's still tradition."

Alana hands over the remote. "We don't have any traditions."

"Well we're making them now." Jared pauses the movie and starts flipping through the channel guide. "If someone wanted to Google the channel number that'd be cool."

"I'll grab the champagne," Connor says, standing up.

Zoe glances up at him. "Not drinking it, right?"

"Nah," Connor stretches his arms up. "I'll stick to the fake stuff."

"Hey, Evan, your mom still have champagne flukes?" Jared asks, not looking away from the screen.

"If you promise not to break them." Connor offers Evan his hand and pulls Evan to his feet.

"Cross my heart, hope to die," Jared promises.

Connor follows Evan into the kitchen. Evan directs him to the top cabinet where they keep wine glasses. They carefully cover the counter in glasses so Connor can pull the champagne flukes from the back.

Connor grabs the two champagne bottles, actual alcohol and fake alcohol, and then starts helping Evan put the glasses away.

Evan finds himself leaning against the counter as Connor reaches up over him. Connor glances down at Evan. Evan feels his face heat up as he hands Connor the last glass.

"Three minutes!" Jared shouts from the living room.

Evan inhales sharply as Connor closes the cabinet. "H-how do you um— do you want to grab both bottles and I take the glasses or do you want me to take one or we could take two trips and—"

"I'm early," Connor says.

Evan blinks at him. "You're...what?"

One of Connor's hands comes up to brush against Evan's cheek. "Like by two minutes."

Evan is about to ask what Connor means like that because he's not making sense when Connor leans forward and presses his lips against Evan's.

It's quick and gentle and leaves Evan breathless when Connor pulls away, gathers up three of the flukes in one hand and a bottle in the other, and disappears back into the living room.

Evan brushes his fingers against his lips.

"Two minutes!" Zoe and Jared shout together. Zoe starts laughing and Alana says something that Evan doesn't hear.

"Took you long enough," Jared says.

"Couldn't find the glasses," Connor explains.

"Evan get in here!" Zoe shouts.

Evan takes a deep breath. He grabs the bottle of champagne that Connor left, the real one with actual alcohol, and the two remaining glasses. He walks into the living room and tries not to look too much at Connor.

Evan puts the glasses on the table with the others and the bottle far away enough from the half finished bottle of nonalcoholic champagne that they shouldn't get mixed up.

"One minute!" Jared yanks Alana to her feet.

She laughs. "Jared it's just another day."

He grabs her face. "Lana, it's the end of another shitty year. And we all made it. Celebrate."

Alana's eyes flick to Connor. He's too busy elbowing Zoe as she tries to put beads over his head — where she got necklaces Evan has no idea but Alana's wearing a golden one and Jared has about six — but Evan notices. Alana and Evan make eye contact and Evan quickly looks away.

"Celebrate," Alana repeats. "One minute till midnight," she says with a gentle smile.

Zoe manages to get a string of purple beads around Connor's neck and hands Evan some blue beads with a smile. Evan dutifully puts them on without a fuss.

"Ten!" the crowd on the television shouts.

Jared throws his arm over Alana's shoulder. "Nine!" he chimes in.

"Eight!"

Zoe laughs and lets Jared wrap his other arm around her waist and pulls her in. "Seven!" she yells.

"Six!"

Jared grins at Evan. "Five!"

Evan smiles weakly and then glances over to Connor.

"Four!"

Jared gives Evan a serious look and nods. Zoe gives him a thumbs up.

"Three!"

Evan inches closer to where Connor is on the other side of the room, watching the television with a weird amount of intensity.

"Two!"

Evan wipes his hands on his pants. They're shaking.

"One!"

He grabs Connor by the collar of his shirt and pulls him down to him and kisses him. Their noses bump and it's kind of messy but Connor's arms wrap around Evan's waist to pull him closer and Evan is kissing Connor and Evan's heart is pounding in his ears, so it's not all bad. There's cheering in the background and Zoe is laughing and Evan just smiles and kisses Connor harder.

When he breaks away, Connor leans back in and kisses the corner of his mouth before pressing their foreheads together.

"Happy New Year," Evan whispers.

Connor is smiling and Evan swears he would do anything to see that smile all the time. "Happy New Year, Ev."

"We did it!" Jared shouts. "We killed 2017!"

Evan turns away from Connor to see Jared twisting open the champagne and pouring it out. He shoves a fluke at Alana as Zoe holds out a glass to Connor.

Connor takes it from her, but keeps his other arm around Evan's waist. "Happy New Year, Zo."

She smiles and hands Evan the other glass. "Happy New Year, guys." She presses a kiss to Evan's cheek and ruffles Connor's hair.

Jared hands her her champagne before lifting his own fluke in the air. "We made it!"

Zoe raises her glass to clink it against Jared's.

"Happy New Year, everyone," Alana says and Evan thinks there might be tears in her eyes.

"We made it," Connor says softly and, Evan thinks, mostly to himself.

Evan smiles and taps his fluke against Connor's. "We made it."

**Author's Note:**

> Theo is my oc and Alana's little sister because I do what I want. Both Connor and I love her. 
> 
> This is a mess but happy new year everyone


End file.
